


Today, I Choose Life

by Kimmyhazard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bromance, Choices, Crime Fighting, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Love, Love Confessions, Psychological Drama, Romance, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmyhazard/pseuds/Kimmyhazard
Summary: Something strange is happening down in Detroit. Six months after an almost Civil War, Androids continue fighting for their freedom to live. However, someone wants to mess that up. When a tainted sample of Thirium is found at a crime scene, Connor and Hank are pointed in the direction of an ex-CyberLife employee to help them. Little do they know, things are not as they appear and soon Hank, Connor and Isolde (Izzy) Wallace find themselves tangled in something much deeper than anyone could have prepared for.





	1. Elijah Kamski

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck am I doing writing this? Oh, I know. It's cause everyone in Zen is super sweet and supportive and said I should! 
> 
> So, here's my attempt at this. I'm sorry if it's awful. But if you like it, let me know. Hate it? Also let me know. And if you're from Zen, say "hi"! 
> 
> Alright, let's kick it.

* * *

 

             Connor had **_nervous_** habits; the kind that anyone who just met him would believe were just fun little programmed tricks he did. Hank knew better; at least, six months after his partner’s deviance, he learned that Connor had certain ticks like a normal human. Boredom, excitement, nerves and fear. Connor was passable for a real human, if it weren’t for the blinking light in his head. Or the fact that he could manipulate a coin with exact precision from one hand to the other.

            Connor was experiencing human emotion more and more as time went on. Six months was like an eternity as he began to understand a multitude of feelings ranging from joy to anger. Although, he was still getting the hang of understanding most of them, sarcasm was a strong point. Hank would argue his partner was secretly a pro when it came to snarky comebacks regardless of his understanding of any other emotion.

            Hank watched Connor out of the corner of his eye as the two sat in the waiting area at the main CyberLife headquarters in Detroit; the quarter bouncing from hand to hand as Hank groaned. “You’re making **_me_** nervous, kid. Can you stop with the damn coin already?” The coin balanced between his index and middle finger as the LED in his head flashed quickly to red before returning to the insistent yellow. Processing, he would say. He was processing everything around him as he tucked the coin into his coat pocket. “I get its weird being--” Hank shrugged, looking around the very posh and pristine waiting area. “ _Here_. But, we unfortunately need his assistance.”

            “Because he was so helpful last time.” Connor quipped, looking back at Hank with a slightly smug smirk. Yeah, Connor really got the hang of sarcasm. Unintentionally or not.

            It was definitely odd for both men to find themselves needing the help of the newly returned CEO of CyberLife, Elijah Kamski. In fact, they would have preferred to go anywhere else given the option. But that was the problem, they were out of options and a new case was beginning to come to light.

            Their only reason for reaching out to Kamski was due to disturbing events during a recent homicide case. Connor had scanned (well, licked, only to be yelled at by Hank for doing so) a strange mix of DNA. Something that Connor couldn’t process. It was blue blood, he was certain, but there was something off about it. It wasn’t the same simple Thirium 310 mix that CyberLife was known for. This was tainted. And against their better judgement (and some screaming from Fowler), the two found themselves waiting for a meeting with Elijah Kamski himself. The last place either of them wanted to be.

            In some capacity, Connor was disappointed that he couldn’t answer the question about the tainted Thirium. Another new emotion he wasn’t used to; disappointment.

            The large oak door separating the waiting area and Kamski’s office opened, revealing the blonde android with a form fitting blue dress. The android Connor let live six months ago, proving his deviance even before he was ready to admit it. Chloe smiled in recognition, looking at both men. “Lieutenant Anderson--” She smiled warmly at Connor, a silent thankfulness in her eyes as she did. “Connor. He will see you now.”

           With an angry grumble from Hank, and a brief confirming nod from Connor, the two stood from their chairs and followed Chloe into the large office. Hank internally wondered if the man was secretly compensating for something considering the large size of the white, marbled office. Then again, it quite simply matched his ego.

           “Lieutenant Anderson, Connor--” The man sitting at the desk was smirking as he stood. “It’s so good to see you both again. Tell me, Connor. How is deviancy working for you?” Elijah Kamski asked, walking around the desk to greet the men who entered his precious space.

            Hank glowered at the, in his words, _pompous ass_. “Not why we’re here.”

Kamski looked at Hank as if he were analyzing the situation before him. He was, in some respect. However, he already had an idea that he was needed and when Kamski knew he was needed, he also knew he had the upper hand. “No, of course not.” Hank wanted nothing more than to punch that smirk off his face. He didn’t get the chance as Elijah Kamski walked back towards his desk, gesturing to the two empty seats across from him as he sat. Hank and Connor exchanged glances before reluctantly following and accepting the seats. “How can I be of assistance?”

            “In one of our recent investigations, we came across something rather odd.” Connor began. “We found Thirium, indicating an android was involved in a homicide case. However, the Thirium sample had been tainted.”

            Taking a moment, Elijah’s smirk faded as his lips formed a thin line. Now Hank was uncertain if he prefered the smirk or not. At least when he smirked Hank could tell he was up to no good. This expression, however, he was unreadable. “Tainted, you say?”

            Hank, in all his years working for the Detroit Police Department, was a damn good detective. He wasn’t an honored Lieutenant for nothing; he knew Kamski was holding onto something. He had a feeling, and feelings went far in his line of work. “Yeah, it wasn’t pure Thirium.”

            Elijah frowned. “And you’re certain it wasn’t tainted after the fact?”

“Negative.” Connor explained. “My scan has determined that this particular batch had been tainted at an earlier stage.”

            “Do you have a sample of this tainted Thirium?” He was curious, to say the least. However, this wasn’t the first time he had heard of tainted Thirium. His company was known for using the purest around. Yet, three years away also opened many opportunities for dirty hands to spoil the pot.

            Connor looked to Hank, as if asking for permission. Hank, biting the inside of his cheek, gave only one quick nod. Connor returned his attention to Kamski, who wasted no time typing something onto his holographic keyboard. A subtle click, and then a piece of the desk gave way revealing a hand scanner.

            With a little reluctance, Connor placed his hand on the scanner, transfering the data he had collected from the tainted Thirium. After a few moments, the information was sent to Kamski’s computer.

            Quick movements and gestures, Kamski manipulated the sample as he stared at the touch screen monitor in front of him. His jaw flexing as he stared at the unfamiliar sample. This was definitely not from CyberLife. Well, the base Thirium was. However, this exact formula was something else. Someone had been experimenting. “Unfortunately, this is not something I am familiar with.”

            “Great--” Hank grumbled. “Another waste of time.”

“However--” Elijah was quick to interject as he stared down the Lieutenant and Devient. “I think I can point you in the right direction.” Once again, Kamski had the upper hand. “Upon my departure from CyberLife, a few of my employees left as well. One of them worked not only in mechanical engineering here but helped establish the biomechanical. Basically, she helped bring my androids to life.” He looked at Connor a little longer than Hank would have liked. “Find her and you may get a lead to solving your case, gentlemen.”

            “Any idea where we might find her?” Hank asked gruffly.

Kamski smirked. “You’re in luck. As much as she hates Cyberlife and yours truly, she would never leave Detroit.” He pulled up a file from his computer, looking at Connor as if asking for permission, although something of that nature seemed so insincere coming from the man. Connor exhaled sharply, placing his hand on the scanner once more as the information was transferred to him.

            “Isolde Wallace.” Connor said as the LED on the side of his head blinked rapidly. “She resides on Beaker Avenue in the Riverfront district.”

Hank’s eyes narrowed, his suspicions getting the best of him as he simply had to ask. “If this former employee of yours hates you that much, why is she still hanging around Detroit?”

            Elijah smirked wickedly. “Some people just can’t stay away from the fire. Izzy is one of those who always finds herself pulled back in to what she tries so desperately to leave. It’s the thrill of the chase, I’m afraid.”

            He scoffed. “No one is _that_ reckless.”

“You’d be surprised, Lieutenant.” Elijah sat back in his rather large executive chair. “Besides, I harbor no ill feelings towards her. She’s brilliant in so many ways. However, my dear Izzy has moved on and would never come back to work for me, much to my dismay.”

            “I wonder why--” Hank muttered sarcastically.

“Thank you Mr. Kamski.” Connor quickly interjected, knowing if anyone was pushing to cause trouble, it was a grumpy Lieutenant. “We will reach out to Ms. Wallace.”

            “It’s my pleasure.” There was always something rather suspicious in the way Elijah Kamski smiled. Yet, it was something Hank and Connor were eager to leave behind as they stood from their chairs and made their way to the exit. “If you gentlemen need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask. My door is always open.”

            The duo said nothing as they made their quick exit. Connor had never been this relieved in his life, not since he became Deviant.

Upon their leaving, Chloe returned to the room. Of course, she had been listening in on the conversation. It was part of her job to make sure Elijah was safe at all cost. Her expression was curious as she stood in the center of the room. Elijah was still examining the sample. “You have something to say, my love.” It wasn’t a question.

            Chloe frowned contemplatively. “You sent them to Ms. Wallace over something you could have looked into. Why?”

Kamski looked up from his work, grinning as he did. “Sometimes we must put extra pieces on the board in order to win. I’m looking to win.”

            “And what is your prize, Elijah?”

“Maybe it’s not about the prize, but the game we play along the way.” His grin faded as his attention returned to his monitor. “Research fruit baskets for me, my love? I have a feeling there will be a new employee at the DPD. We should send her a welcome gift.”

 


	2. Isolde Wallace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor proves he's really good at what he does while the crime stopping duo tries their luck at recruiting the ex-CyberLife employee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and taking a chance on this. This is one of the more daunting fanfics I've ever written because I want to do right by y'all. 
> 
> Remember to comment and let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> And of course, this story is dedicated to my Zen friends. If you're from Zen, say "hi!"

* * *

 

           “He’s an asshole.” Was the first thing Hank said upon leaving CyberLife Tower and the same thing he repeated numerous times on their drive towards the Riverfront District. If Connor didn’t know any better, he would think Hank was stuck on an infinite loop of cursing out Elijah Kamski. He couldn’t lie though, it was quite amusing.  

            Yet, there was something bothering Connor. Something he was keeping to himself as he stared out the window as the world passed them by. Why had Kamski given them the information to an ex-employee? Someone who, in his own words, hated him? Not only that, why didn’t Kamski himself volunteer to help them? He was the inventor of Thirium and yet he had nothing to contribute to the conversation except a name and a detour to another link.

            Connor ran a quick scan on their new lead; researching as much as the internet could allow him on Isolde Wallace. She was the lesser known genius behind CyberLife. From what he was able to learn, Isolde was in charge of biocomponents and bringing Elijah’s vision to life. She left the company not long before Elijah himself did. It was curious to say the least.

            Hank was still rambling on; Connor caught the last of his rant as Hank ended with. “And another thing; that guy is a complete and total--”

“Asshole.” Connor finished, his brow quirking in amusement as he looked over at Hank. Hank gave him a pointed look, his eyes narrowed as he snorted.

            “Well, he _is._ ” Hank replied defensively as the android next to him smirked slightly; his attention returning to the world outside the passenger side window. “Find anything about this Isolde person?”

             His smirk faded almost as instantly as it had appeared as Connor took a moment's pause to answer as best his could. “Nothing seems to stand out. She worked alongside Kamski and helped create the biocomponents used in androids today.”

            “So, she made you?”

“Not exactly.” Connor replied. “From what I understand, she gave the means to the creation of androids.”

            “That’s basically the same thing, Connor.” Hank said flatly.

“And again--” Connor dared right back, his smile returning to show he meant no ill will in his next words, however not giving up the chance to tease Hank for his little understanding on androids. “Not exactly.”

            Hank huffed, trying to keep the annoyed expression on his face and yet failing as a smirk of his own threatened to appear. “Whatever the case, maybe she can also turn off your sarcasm too.”

            “Where’s the fun in that, Lieutenant?”

“Fucking Christ…” Hank grumbled. Yet, something in his tone told Connor that there was some secret fondness lingering in the undertone of it all. A fondness he’d no doubt tease him over another time. For now, their focus changed as the car pulled up to a one story home. “We’re here.” Hank wasted no time leaving the car, the door slamming behind him as Connor took a more refined approach. He wasn’t one for dramatic exits, unlike Hank. Instead, he closed the door gently and took in his surroundings.

            Nothing seemed out of place, except the curious notion of how someone like Isolde could afford a home like this. She had no listed profession since her departure from CyberLife, owning a home seemed out of place. His scan also told him that either Isolde had not been home for some time, or she simply hated bringing her mail in. Something told him it was the latter. Either way, he followed Hank up the walkway and to the front door.

 

* * *

  
  


            ‘ _One… two… three… one… two… three…’_ Izzy eyed the blips on the system gauges that monitored her latest project; the fully autonomous air drone that had seen better days. It had been severely damaged and thrown away in the trash. Shame, she thought, all it needed was some TLC.

            She continued counting in her head the time between each spark that registered across the internal mainframe. The calibration of the completely damaged (yet arguably salvageable) drone was an easy fix, at least for someone of her caliber. It kept her busy, like mindless work.

            ‘ _One… two… three… one… two… three…’_ Another zap from the mini jump starter wand; another jolt of power surged through the drone. A quick pause and soon, the gauges read exactly what she needed them to. “Two-four and ten; and it’s alive.” She smirked, raising her safety goggles as she looked down at her hard work. A fixed and improved autonomous drone; complete with all the bells and whistles she couldn’t resist adding.

            Isolde Wallace sat in her workspace located in her garage, a place she shamefully resided more so than her own bed at times. A bright mechanical engineer, with a minor in biomechanics, who had her sights set on the world. Well, she **_had_** the world once. But, that was a long time ago.

            Now, Izzy was involved in a thankless job. Repairing any and all mechanical devices she could get her hands on; ranging from microwaves to androids. Well, the latter was growing increasingly rare considering the latest development in the last six months. She wanted more, but didn’t dare to latch onto a pipe dream like that. It was better off this way in her mind. She left CyberLife for a reason and there was no sense in looking back on what could have been. Even if that _itch_ began to gnaw at the back of her mind.

            Yet, destiny had a funny way of showing up when someone least expected it. It waited for no one and expected so much in return. Something Izzy was not all too fond of. Almost like the insistent buzzing of the gauges. Wait, no, she realized. That was the doorbell.

            Glaring, she looked towards the garage door, listening intently as the ringing stopped. “Maybe they’ll just go away--” Another annoying buzz. Sighing with annoyance, Izzy stood from her work bench and trudged towards the garage door. Her fist slamming into the release button as the door slowly opened.

            Hank and Connor gave each other concerned looks as they turned their attention from the front door and to the garage on their left. “Typically, people answer their front door.” Hank mumbled as the two cautiously wandered to the garage. “Isolde Wallace?”

            Impatiently ducking under the slow door, Izzy found herself face to face with the greying Lieutenant and, to her surprise, an android. “Who’s asking?” She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

            Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he took in the sight of this woman. Her fiery red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail as a pair of safety goggles rested on top of her head. She looked less than amused; as though she had no care in the world but hated everyone for it.

            “Name’s Lieutenant Anderson. I was told you could--”

Izzy frowned, looking immediately passed Hank and to his companion. “An RK-800.” Her brows raising slightly before ultimately falling back to the frown. “There’s a model you don’t see every day.”

            “ _He_ has a name.” Hank stepped in defensively, but more so out of aggravation of being interrupted than anything.

“I’m sure _he_ does.” Izzy smirked then, somewhat appreciative in the fact that another human referred to an android as a person and not simply a machine. Her interest was peaking. “What can I do for you gentlemen? Although I can tell you now, I didn’t do it.”

            “Ms. Wallace, we were told you would be able to assist us with our current investigation.” Connor joined the conversation, ignoring the little back and forth between Hank and Isolde.

             “Well that’s exciting.” Izzy beamed. “What kind; homicide?” The two men didn’t answer right away. “Holy crap, you need my help for a murder case?”

             “Now hold on just a damn minute!” Hank snapped as he looked at Connor. “What is it with these science-y types?”

“With all due respect, Ms. Wallace. We simply need your assistance to point us in the right direction on some evidence.” Connor quickly defused the situation as he quickly glanced into the work area behind Izzy, his immediate find was that the woman was clearly a workaholic. It was evident in the amount of components, tools, oh and the Detroit pizza boxes that seemed strategically placed. “We were given your information in hopes you could help us in identifying--”

            “Whoa, wait.” Izzy exhaled sharply, her eyes closing in frustration as she took a moment before opening them once more. She realized her excitement was leading her into trouble, as it typically did. She needed to hear the situation first without impulsively jumping right in. Someone had mentioned her information to the cops; that was a red flag if she ever saw one. “Stop right there. Who told you I could help with your investigation?”

             “Elijah Kamski--”

“Yeah, no.” Izzy scoffed, shaking her head as if to rid the name from her ears. There was no way in hell she was going to be involved in anything that also had ties to Elijah Kamski. The fact that Elijah Kamski had been brought up in conversation, she was shutting down. She needed to get out of there. “Whatever it is, I want no part of it. Sorry, Lieutenant.” She looked back at Connor, feeling bad she didn’t know his name but right now, she couldn’t care. “RK-800. I’m good.” Izzy turned on her heels, making her way back into the garage as she slammed her fist into the release button again.

           The garage door was closing, however Connor was not ready to give up just yet as he maneuvered around the closing door. Hank uttered one last _‘Jesus Christ’_ under his breath as he followed the android.

            Izzy groaned, knowing they followed her. However, she gave no such courtesy to turn around and face them. In some strange thought process, she figured if she didn’t turn around these guys would take the hint. “Ms. Wallace--” Connor tried again.

            “RK-800?” Izzy huffed.

“It’s Connor.” Connor frowned slightly, however, he had a plan. It was in his programming to get to the bottom of each and every case and assist Hank in any way he could. The latter was not part of his programming; that was something that came into existence during his deviant transition. But, Connor wasn’t just really good at what he did, Connor was exceptionally good at reading scenarios in front of him. And what his initial scan of the workspace had told him, he had a hunch that Isolde could be swayed. “We won’t take up anymore of your time, Ms. Wallace.” Connor admitted, somewhat dejectedly. “It’s a shame though--” He pursed his lips, contemplating his next words carefully. “With this tainted Thirium, we really could have used some guidance on what it could mean.”

            Hank’s expression immediately changed from confusion to understanding as he stole a quick glance at his partner. ‘ _Son of a bitch’_ he thought to himself as Isolde Wallace turned around. Connor did it.

            “Tainted Thirium?” She asked, trying not to sound too eager at the concept.

“Oh, yes.” Connor confirmed. “It’s been quite troubling for us, but I suppose it’s a lead we cannot pursue considering--”

            Izzy interrupted him. “May I see this sample?”

Connor shrugged. “Unfortunately, if you’re not on the case--”

            She began to gnaw at the inside of her lip as she stared down the android in front of her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, yet, she needed some sort of insurance. “On one condition.” She was giving in and Connor knew it. “I will help on the condition that you keep Kamski out of this. I won’t work with him.”

            “You have my word.” Connor offered.

A somewhat relieved and yet ultimately mischievous smile began to tug at Izzy’s lips. “Connor, was it?” His own smile began to match hers, something surprising for Izzy to see an android do. Then again, if she was correct about this RK-800, he was a Deviant. “How do I sign up?”

            Hank rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.” He grumbled as he patted Connor on the back. “Come down to the station at noon tomorrow, we’ll show you the sample and all that.”

            “Noon?” She asked. “So late?”

“I don’t start until noon.” Hank answered, leaving out the important fact that he didn’t start until noon due to the fact that he simply enjoyed sleeping in late after a night out at Jimmy’s bar.

            Luckily for him, Connor said nothing to give him away. He also didn’t really have a chance as Izzy continued. “Alright, I’ll be there around noon. And no Kamski.”

            Hank made a face. “You really don’t like that guy, do you?”

Izzy smiled sheepishly. “I’m sure you’ve met him. He’s not exactly anyone's favorite person.”

              Surprisingly, Hank chuckled. “You’re not wrong.” Izzy’s eyes darted from the Lieutenant and over to the overly curious android that was now wandering her work area. Hank caught on, turning and seeing Connor was now looking at something on a nearby shelf. “God dammit.” He huffed. “Connor! Don’t go through the lady’s things, she’s not under investigation!”

Izzy smirked as Connor quickly turned around, looking from Hank to Izzy as his lips parted slightly. “I’m sorry--” He slightly stuttered. “I was just looking at…” He turned around again to the object that caught his attention.

            “It’s the prototype Thirium pump.” Izzy explained. Connor frowned at her wording, Izzy continued on. “The one thing I got to keep on my way out of CyberLife. That thing you’re looking at right there was the original design.”

“You gonna fan out over it, Connor?” Hank teased.

             Connor gave Hank a pointed look. “It’s merely interesting to me.”

“Sure it is.” Hank continued on, looking back to Izzy and nodding. “We’ll see you at the station tomorrow, Ms. Wallace.”

            Izzy kept her eyes on Connor as she watched Hank walk over to him and practically drag him away from the shelf. His curiosity was a program, yes, however, that curiosity was something much more extreme. Her suspicions that the android in front of her was actually a deviant only confirmed as much. Then again, his mannerisms also gave him away. The banter he had between the Lieutenant, the small smirks, the gestures; he was most definitely a deviant. A phenomenon she hadn’t had the pleasure to see up close and person. Now, Izzy found herself another reason to be eager for tomorrow’s next adventure.

 

           

           

* * *

 

           

          The garage light was still the only light gracing the Wallace household as Izzy found herself working until all hours in the night. The more her mind wandered about what tomorrow would bring, the more she found herself unable to sleep and soon Izzy was reading up on things she never thought she’d look at again.

           Files after files, articles after articles; Izzy ripped through a plethora of information. Somethings she knew and some things she had long forgotten about coming back to light. An older image of Elijah appeared on the touch screen in front of her. Her heart thudding in her chest as her stomach tightened in a knot. “Why me, E?” She asked, knowing there would be no answer in return.

             Her lips formed a thin line as she exhaled sharply through her nostrils. Her attention turning to the shelf that had earlier caught the attention of that RK-800. Something she paid no mind to for the longest time; the Thirium Pump. The first model of its kind, a prototype that helped pave the way for other biocomponents made within CyberLife.

            Izzy stood from her desk and wandered over to the shelf, her eyes locking on the metal piece. A bulkier version of the later model. While the new models were sleeker in design, their capacity wasn’t as strong. Elijah argued that the pumps didn’t need to overclock for any reason, none of the models required it. So, she adjusted the final designs accordingly. However, that didn’t mean she didn’t have a soft spot for the original model.

          Her hand reached out towards the piece, only to stop a few inches away. She frowned. No, she was not going to be tempted. She left CyberLife for a reason and she was adamant about keeping that life in the past.

 


	3. The Morning Commute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is learning to adjust to becoming human. Hank is actually early to work, but not because he wants to actually be there. And Izzy saves an unlikely new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read and comment, I really appreciate it so much. I'm always super nervous about posting chapters so hearing from you guys and your thoughts really help me out a lot!
> 
> Also, I like writing characters that deal with anxiety and depression and other mental health issues. But I also like to give you guys a heads up because I don't want to accidentally trigger anyone. So, just be aware that Izzy will show off anxiety tendencies. 
> 
> And thank you to the Zen chat who is full of the most wonderful and supportive people!

* * *

 

            Connor adjusted his perfectly straight tie for the sixth time that morning as he stood in Lieutenant Anderson’s kitchen, tending to a hot griddle as eggs began to cook. Ever since his deviancy, Connor had nowhere to go. And much to Hank’s vexation, he offered Connor a place to stay until a more permanent residence was found. This was six months ago; and now Connor was proving to be the best roommate. At least, Hank would begrudgingly agree that Connor was.

            He didn’t need to sleep, so there was no need to make him a bed. Although, it weirded Hank out the first few mornings when he’d stumble to the bathroom only to see Connor still awake and sitting in his living room. So, Connor adjusted by going into a dormant state late at night as to not freak out a certain Lieutenant.

            When Connor learned how to adapt to his new surroundings, at first he found himself picking up after Hank. Mostly when the pizza boxes began to pile up. And after some nagging (or at least, in Hank’s words he was nagging) Hank began to pick up after himself not much after. Mainly to keep Connor from bringing it up over and over again. Arguably, Hank and Connor were both learning to become human with the new changes. One rusty and out of practice after years of depression and anger that turned him cold, the one an android learning to make his own choices. It was a learning process for both parties.

            Then Connor learned to make scrambled eggs. After adding too much salt the first few attempts (and losing some shell pieces in the mix) he finally was able to nail down the simple dish. While he didn’t eat it, he knew secretly Hank appreciated the gesture. Even when he was grumbling angrily about androids being _perfect_ _at everything_. Although, that wasn’t exactly the case here. It took Connor multiple attempts with something he was certain was a trivial task for humans. However, he still pushed on and learned it.

            Between cleaning, learning to cook, listening to different types of music and even reading the books around Hank’s home; Connor was doing anything he could that didn’t involve what he had been originally programmed to do. It was a sense of liberation within his deviancy. He was becoming more and more human as the days went on, he wanted to explore that as much as possible. Yet, there were still a few things holding him back. Like his need to continue working at the DPD, or the blue LED on the side of his head.

While most Deviants removed the indicator, Connor was having trouble detaching himself from it. A sense of him feeling as if he kept it, then maybe he still had some semblance of understanding himself. The only thing grounding him to what he knew and what he was still trying to figure out.

            It was quite the adjustment when it came to living with Hank, he learned early on that Hank rarely woke up in the morning after a night of drinking at Jimmy’s Bar. And on the rare occasion he hadn’t gone out, the only way to coax him out of bed was a cup of coffee and breakfast. Even then, it was a gamble.

            Connor knew the two needed to meet Ms. Wallace down at the station; the promise of understanding the tainted Thirium was too good to pass up. There was something rather _odd_ about Isolde Wallace. Something he still couldn’t quite place. However, she wasn’t the worst human he had interacted with. In fact, he didn’t mind her at all. She had an interesting way of dealing with things. A sudden burst of excitement from her showed she was impulsive, but also eager to help. Yet, there was that uncertainty about her. Or maybe it was uncertainty about her connection to all of this that was really bothering him. Either way, he was still looking forward to understanding where the tainted Thirium had come from.

            Sumo growled in the corner as he woke up from one of the many naps that he planned on taking today. Connor’s lips tugged upward into a small smile as he looked over at the dog. “Hungry?” He asked, receiving a _borf_ in reply. Connor wandered over to the large container of food, opening it and reaching inside for the large scoop. Gripping the plastic scoop, he grabbed a decent sized portion and walked over towards the metal food bowl.

            When the food clanked at the bottom of the bowl, Sumo finally moved and made his way to see what Connor was doing. He whined at the food, looking up at Connor as if begging for something else. Connor merely shrugged, putting the scoop back in the container and closing it. “Sorry, Sumo. Eggs are not good for dogs.” He informed him, making a face. “Or the Lieutenant either. It’s better than the burgers over at the Chicken Feed.” Disgust was also a new feeling for the android. Sumo let out another bark in reply, Connor smirked as his brow raised in some amusement as the dog finally gave in and sauntered back to his bed; plopping down with a mighty huff.

            The sound of an alarm began to blare through the house followed by an “Ah, fuck!” Sumo lifted his head as he groaned at his owner’s angry shouting from the other room. Connor didn’t seem phased at all, not even when the alarm clock was thrown into the wall with a loud CRASH! Or when Hank stomped out from his room and into the kitchen. “Connor! What the fuck was that?!”

            “Good morning, Lieutenant.” Connor said pleasantly as he moved the eggs around the hot pan. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

            “Where the fuck did the alarm clock come from?” Hank was clearly not in the best mood.

“It was in your room. I figured we had a busy day today and wanted to make sure we were both ready with ample time--”

            “Oh, fucking Jesus.” Hank groaned. “So, you set an alarm?”

Connor flipped the scrambled eggs onto the plate on the counter, scooping it up with ease before turning and smiling innocently. “Breakfast?”

            Hank grumbled ‘ _fucking androids.’_ under his breath as he plopped down at the table just as Connor set down the plate. “First I let an android be my partner, now he’s cooking me breakfast.”

            “Just trying new things.” Connor said with a shrug as he sat down across from Hank, picking up a digital magazine.

            Hank snorted, looking down at the eggs. While the past few plates were more than passable, he always had a fear that he was going to get a big mouthful of salt… again. However, he was pleasantly surprised, like every morning, when these eggs were just as good as any. “How’s the going?” He asked, chewing on another mouthful of eggs as Connor kept his eyes on the magazine, his fingers gliding over it to change the page to the next article. “The whole _learning to be human_ thing?”

            “Well--” Connor replied thoughtfully. “I’ve learned to cook.”

“Barely.”

            “I tried listening to music, read books.”

“But have you figured out what you like to do, kid?” Hank asked. “That’s the whole point of self-discovery and all that bullshit, right? Figuring out what _you_ like to do without being told.”

             His lips formed a thin, straight line as he frowned contemplatively. No, he hadn’t really figured out what he liked to do. He wasn’t exactly creative like some androids he had met, specifically Markus. But then again, Markus had been exposed to the arts through Carl Manfred. Then there was his companion, North. She could sing; the two in their spare time often found themselves putting together their musical capabilities where Markus would play piano and North would accompany him with her voice. Then there was Simon who found a passion with for photography; especially with aviary subjects. Josh fell in love with backpacking; and plenty of other androids were finding some sort of calling. But what did Connor have?

            “I suppose I haven’t.” He admitted. “But, I’m sure I will.”

Hank snorted. “Well, you have the whole _workaholic_ thing down. Maybe when this investigation is over you should take some time to figure out whatever it is you want to do.”

            Connor’s lips quirked upward into a teasing smirk. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get me out of your house, Lieutenant?”

            “That obvious?” Hank replied sarcastically as he shoveled the last mouthful of his breakfast into his mouth. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind your company, kid. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a home cooked meal. But, don’t sell yourself short and fall back into a lifestyle of being only a machine.” In some capacity, he knew Hank cared. An adjustment in itself all things considered. And that was a stepping stone in the right direction to showing Connor how to be human. They both needed the companionship when it came down to it. Hank sighed, leaning back in his chair as he eyed Connor suspiciously. “I suppose this means we have to head to the station now?”

            “If we leave now, we can be there before noon.”

Hanks brow quirked upward. “Eager to get a head start?”

            “Yes.” Connor admitted, only to begin smirking. “And the officers at the precinct have a bet going if you’ll arrive on time or not.”

            Hank was suddenly glaring. “Gambling wasn’t exactly what I meant by _finding a hobby_.”

“I didn’t bet. However, Detective Reed _did._ ”

            Hank folded his arms over his chest, nodding as his glare softened. “Alright, and what’s the wager?”

            Connor looked back at the digital magazine, gliding his finger over it once more to change the article. “If you came in before noon he had to be nice to me for the entire week.”

            Hank chuckled as he stood from the table. “Then I guess I better get ready.” Connor smirked as his eyes stayed fixated on the magazine. Sumo lifted his head once more, looking up eagerly at Hank as he walked by before letting out one last _Borf!_ “Good dog.” Hank called back to him as he wandered into his bedroom. The promise of ruining Gavin’s day was one he couldn’t ignore.

 

* * *

  


            Izzy was second guessing herself as she stared at her own reflection in the long mirror located in her bedroom. Why was she doing this again? Oh, right. She was bored and had nothing else better to do. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. But, it also wasn’t entirely false either.

            She stared at her reflection a little longer as she ran her hands through her fiery red locks. She knew she didn’t have a choice, or rather she felt like she didn’t. She needed to look into the tainted Thirium and figure out what exactly caused for such an alarm. People tried to copy the recipe all the time, failing miserably, but they still tried. Elijah Kamski had the monopoly on the damn stuff, however, the way it was presented to her. Well, she needed to see it for herself. As much as she hated Kamski, she couldn’t help but feel like him turning this opportunity to her was something different. And while she wanted nothing to do with him and CyberLife ever again, she felt like she couldn’t turn this one down.

            It also helped that Lieutenant Anderson and Connor seemed to really despise Kamski as well. That really, **_really_** helped. With a long, exasperated sigh, Izzy tore herself away from the mirror. It was time to put on her ‘big-girl-pants’ and take on the day. She was needed elsewhere.

           

* * *

 

            It had been a while since Izzy took the sky train anywhere, she didn’t need to. Most of the time people came to her to fix things, not the other way around. Her heart was racing as she stepped out of her comfort zone and into the sky train car. The door closing behind her as she looked around to see a fairly empty train. A couple sitting closer in the back and a male android with blonde hair a little further up and closer to her. The two making eye contact as Izzy offered a slight smile. The android smiled back as he looked out the window when the sky train began moving.

            While it was relieving to see an android on the sky train without a ‘master’ or someone to direct it what to do, it was still a sight to get used to. Deviancy wasn’t exactly something that had been planned by CyberLife; when it did happen she knew exactly what it meant. Yet, a part of her knowing immediately that this new phase was going to change the world drastically. Luckily it seemed to be changing it for the better as bills were currently in talks within Washington to give androids their rights. Another thing CyberLife, or anyone for that matter, was prepared for.

            The thought of CyberLife brought up some bad memories, specifically with the returning CEO as she inhaled sharply. ‘ _This was a mistake…’_ She thought, her anxiety taking over as she held onto the nearby handrail as Detroit passed by quickly out the window. Biting on her lip, she frowned. ‘ _No. I can do this. This is fine. Everything is going to be fine.’_ She reassured herself over and over again. Regardless, it was too late now. Three more stops and she was there. Although, she could simply jump out of the sky train at the next stop and hope for the best.    

            The sky train came to the second stop on her trip, a few more people entered the train. One in particular seemed rather antsy as he looked from the couple to the back, to the android, then scanned the faces of everyone else on board, including Izzy. His attention returned to the android as he scoffed in somewhat disbelief. “Really? They’re riding the sky train with us now?” No one said anything as the sky train continued. The man beginning to grow more agitated as the android paid him no mind. “Hey, tin can.” He spat. “I’m talking to you.”

            Izzy gripped the handrail tighter, looking at the android as he finally acknowledged the man. The rest of the sky train remaining quiet as he spoke softly. “I don’t want any trouble. I’m traveling the same as you.”

            “I don’t give a flying **_fuck_** what you’re doing. Machines don’t mix with the rest of us!” The man yelled; rage in his eyes as he slowly came closer to the android. The android looked visibly shaken, something that was new for a lot of people and probably for the android as well.

            With a quick swipe, the angered man grabbed the android by the shirt and forced him out of his seat, gripping it tightly. No one said anything…. Well, no one except Izzy as she found herself immediately rushing over. “Let him go!” She shouted as she tugged at the irate man’s arm.

            It played out like a scene in a movie, or so Izzy thought. The man let go of the android and shoved her back, causing Izzy to trip over herself and fall onto her behind. And just like that, people suddenly cared as they stepped in to defend Izzy, but not the android. As a shouting match began over the man knocking over Izzy, a few of the other passengers were able to subdue the angry man and ushered him to the far side of the car.

            Surreal; that was all Izzy could think of the situation as she tried to process just how messed up things were. The fact that no one intervened until a human was injured and not an innocent android was baffling to her. Almost as baffling as the hand that reached out to help her; the android.

            Reaching up, she grabbed the android’s hand as he helped her to her feet. Izzy began to brush herself off, noticing her pants has ripped slightly in the fray. She frowned at the hole, her lips quirking upward in an awkward smile as the android spoke. “I’m sorry that happened.”

            “Eh, it’s just pants. I hated them anyway.” She tried to joke, looking at the android and seeing his distressed expression.

            “I meant you being pushed.” He replied. “You shouldn’t have had to step in.”

“But I’m glad I did.” She explained. “If you don’t speak up when something bad is happening, you’re just as bad as the bad thing. Are you okay?”

            The android offered a lopsided smile of his own. “I am, thank you. My name is Simon.”

Izzy held out her hand without hesitation. “Izzy.”

            Simon took her hand, shaking it a little awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly used to an exchange like that, it was still somewhat new to him. “Izzy.” He repeated. “Interesting name.”

            “Isolde. My parents were huge opera nerds; they were both music teachers.” Izzy explained, realizing that he probably didn’t really understand.

            Simon surprisingly nodded. “Tristan and Isolde.”

She smiled wider. “Right.” Although he probably looked up the information, it was still a moment Izzy felt like she was connecting with someone. “So, where are you off to?” Simon paused, uncertainty taking over his features as Izzy tensed slightly. “Sorry, it’s none of my business. Besides, I’m sure you’d rather be discrete than to alert anyone where you’re going to. It could be dangerous.”

            “No, it’s fine really. I should be the one apologizing, you’ve been nothing but generous to me. I’m heading to the designated haven in the inner city for a meeting.”

            Izzy looked a little stunned at that. “You must be important to be able to go to one of those.” She was teasing and luckily Simon understood that.

            “Perhaps.” Simon smirked slightly.

The conversation had been a wonderful distraction, however, as the train came to a stop Izzy realized it was her stop. She bit the inside of her lip as she looked at Simon. “This is me.”

            “You don’t look so sure.” He said with concern.

“Uncertainty is what makes life exciting, no?” Izzy replied, looking at the door. Her window of opportunity closing as she sighed. “Guess I better go.”

            “Thank you again, Izzy.”

Izzy looked back at Simon, her smiling growing as she nodded. “Stay safe.” She said to him as she rushed out of the sky train just as the doors were closing. She turned around to watch as the train left, but not before waving at Simon. Silently, she hoped that he’d get to where he was going without any more interruptions. Although, that was a hopeful wish that probably wouldn’t come true. She could still wish though.

 


	4. The DPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy checks out the tainted Thirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. I really appreciate it! And thank you for leaving comments/kudos, that's just super awesome. 
> 
> Keep 'em coming! I like hearing from y'all.
> 
> and of course, if you're stopping by from Zen, say "hi"!

* * *

 

           When Izzy entered the Detroit Police Department, she noticed they still had androids waiting the front check-in counter. It was a little jarring especially when coming from a train with a traveling deviant to see androids that were probably still trapped in their programing. Then again, it was wrong to assume such a thing. Maybe they actually liked working there, like Connor did.

          Izzy walked up to the counter, smiling at the brown-haired android behind the desk. “How can I help you?” She pleasantly asked.

         “I’m expected by Lieutenant Anderson; My name is Isolde Waller.”

The android blinked a few times, processing the information as she smiled. “Certainly, may I see identification?” Izzy reached for her wallet, pulling out her ID card and sliding it to the android. The android scanned it and slid the card back to her. “Thank you, Ms. Wallace. You can head on back, you’ll find Lieutenant Anderson by his desk.”

            Izzy frowned. “He’s here?” She asked, wondering if she was late. However; the digital clock behind the android told her she was still ten minutes early. She was a little surprised that he had arrived earlier what she had been previously told.

            The android was still smiling. “He was here earlier than normal today.”

Izzy merely nodded, quickly thanking the android and making her way through the security check as she walked back to the main floor. As she did, she could hear an uproar of laughter and banter as a man was walking towards her with a scowl on his face. Okay, he was more like stomping away. Someone was clearly in a bad mood as he paid her no mind as he stormed out of the station. She looked in the main area and saw Lieutenant Anderson along with the interesting RK-800 in the far corner area, a crowd around them beginning to disperse.

             She found it interesting in the way Connor seemed to fit in. While not a perfect puzzle piece, he fit in in his own way. Or rather, the other detectives and officers seemed to be warming up to him and accepting his presence. If the last ten years were any indication that something like this could ever happen in today’s society where androids and humans could work harmoniously without the concept of _slavery_ thrown around, well, maybe things would have been different at CyberLife.

             No, she realized. What happened there was different and what she was seeing before her very eyes was something she never thought could happen. It left a bad taste in her mouth for all the wrong reasons as Elijah Kamski’s smug face flashed before her eyes. Shaking that nasty thought from her brain, Izzy forced herself towards the commotion.

            Connor noticed he was feeling something rather different today. Something he hadn’t felt since the last time he bested Gavin almost six months ago when he snuck into the evidence room. It was satisfaction. An emotion he was still getting used to feeling; one he was beginning to understand just a little more and quite possibly was enjoying. Especially the look on Gavin’s face when he and Hank wandered into the precinct at eleven. An hour earlier than anyone was ready for. Yes, satisfaction was swimming through Connor when Gavin cursed loudly and stomped out of the precinct knowing he’d have to be nice to Connor for the week.

            As he eyed Gavin leaving the station, someone else caught his eye. The disheveled red head that looked out of her element but forcing her way over regardless. “Ms. Wallace.” Connor greeted with a warm smile when he saw her, he scanned her quickly only to see the hole in her pants. His smile fading as he frowned contemplatively. “You have a hole in your pants.”

            Hank groaned. “That’s not how you start a conversation, Connor.”

Izzy looked down at her pants, she had completely forgotten about that as she sighed. “Yeah, sorry. I swear I didn’t leave the house like that. Got into a small altercation on the sky train--”

            “An altercation?” Connor interrupted. “Are you alright? Would you like to file a report?”

             “You should see the other guy.” Izzy joked dryly, realizing Connor probably wouldn’t understand before explaining further. “Everything’s fine. Some guy was harassing an android. I intervened without really thinking it through.”

            Hank rolled his eyes. “Well, don’t get yourself killed before you even get a chance to help us.”

            She nodded, looking back at Connor who had a different expression on his face; he looked… _amused_? “Anyway--” Izzy tried to steer the conversation to the matter at hand. “What are we looking at?”

            Connor was the first to move, although that wasn’t saying much considering Hank sat back down at his desk. Izzy wasn’t sure if he just wasn’t interested in the investigation or if Hank was always grumpy. She was leaning towards the latter. Connor moved towards the empty desk where he typically sat and pulled out the chair, she realized he had pulled it out for her to sit. ‘ _Chivalrous too’_ She smirked inwardly as she sat down at the desk as Connor leaned over to the terminal. His hand turning white as he deactivated his skin and touched the terminal, the holographic screen reacting accordingly as he accessed the file on the tainted Thirium that he personally uploaded to the system.

            The file appeared on the screen along with a breakdown of what chemical compounds were found in the mixture, a description of the color as well as any other notes Connor had added. Izzy leaned forward, her eyes narrowing as she ignored the notes and stared directly at the chemical components.

            “As you can see--” Connor began explaining as he continued to lean forward, pointing at the discrepancies within the Thirium formula. “There are additives within the Thirium that are--”

            “Can you pull up a sample of Thirium.” Izzy interrupted him. “I’d like to see it side by side.”

            Connor did as he was instructed, a side by side of the chemical components of both pure Thirium 310 and the tainted sample he found. His eyes traveled back to the red-haired woman next to him as she studied the comparison. It was interesting, the way her eyes darted back and forth from sample to sample. How she frowned in concentration, the way her nose would wrinkle when she saw something he assume she didn’t approve of. It was like she was a machine in her own way, calculating something that she understood more so than he did. Of course, she had separate knowledge of Thirium; she was there when the whole operation came to be. “What do you make of it?” He finally asked.

            Izzy jumped slightly, almost as though she forgot he was even there in the first place as she sat back in the seat. “The traces of acetone and lithium had me believing that this was merely just a coincidental mixture of someone trying to make Red Ice and failing.” Connor was a little disappointed in that answer, mainly because he expected better from someone in her position. “But then I saw the small traces of methyl methcathinone and now I’m not so sure that this was an accident.”

            “In english please?” Hank grumbled from the other side of the desk.

“Mephedrone.” Izzy explained as she blinked a few times. “It’s a synthetic stimulant.”

            “So, you’re telling me someone is making a new drug with Thirium?”

Izzy shrugged. “I can’t say for sure. But, this mix was made in early process.”

            “The hell does that mean?” Hank asked.

“You know how Red Ice is made by mixing Thirium, acetone, lithium and a few other fun things usually by throwing in a nice cold packet of Thirium?” Hank hummed in reply. “This was made from the source.”

            Connor’s LED flashed wildly. “You mean, from an android?” He asked.

“This was made with warm, fresh Thirium that was still pumping from a living android; that’s why this chemical compound is so… **_off_**.” She looked back up at Connor. “Where did this sample come from again?”

            “It was a homicide case; a deviant murdered the victim before taking his own life.” Connor explained. “The android smashed his head nine times into a nearby counter until it deactivated.”

             “Murder, suicide?” Izzy asked, looking back at the Thirium.

“Think it’s a problem?” Hank asked, now somewhat invested but trying not to let it show.

            She hesitated, biting the inside of her lip as she looked at the formula compound a little longer. Was this something CyberLife was producing? All signs were pointing her to believe that this particular cluster was residing within the android itself while it was alive. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was something even Kamski knew about? Forcing that conspiracy out of her head before it blew up, she looked back at Hank. “Not unless it decides to become one.”

            “May we contact you for further questions should we discover any other anomalies?” Connor asked, not convinced that Izzy had nothing more to say.

            While not saying as much, she wanted to get down to the bottom of this. “Please do.” Izzy stood up from the chair, realizing just how close Connor had been the entire time. Was he always that tall, she wondered. He watched her with a small smile on his face, yet Izzy knew he was processing something. The LED was giving him away as it flashed yellow.         

           “We’ll call you if we need you.” Hank said, distracting her from her small staring contest with the android.

             “I’ll walk you out.” Connor offered, receiving a pointed look from Hank that he didn’t notice as he and Izzy began to walk towards the front of the precinct. “Do you really believe it could be an accident?” He asked, his intuition proving to be one of his strong points.

           “There’s not much evidence to go on to say otherwise.” Izzy retorted. “Aren’t you detective types all about that, solid evidence?”

          Connor’s lips quirked upward. “Usually. But, we tend to get concrete evidence when we ask the right questions.”

          Now Izzy found herself smiling as the two stopped by the main entrance. “Well, if you manage to find some, you know how to get in touch with me.”

            “Thank you for your help today, Ms. Wallace.”

Mindlessly, she answered back. “Izzy. Just call me Izzy.”

            The LED in his head blinked. “Izzy.”

She found herself still smiling as she nodded to the peculiar android before leaving the station all together. Connor watched as she left, still taking note of the giant hole in her pants and the way she carried herself. A shy confidence that only told him that Isolde Wallace was introverted until it came to something she knew without a shadow of a doubt. Yet, a part of her keeping things close to the chest, he had a hunch she wasn’t being completely honest with him. However, she was right about one thing. They didn’t have concrete evidence to say otherwise.

            And so, when Connor walked back to his desk across from Hank and took a seat, he began to look at the file all over again to see if perhaps he missed what Izzy had seen. “She’s interesting.” Hank mentioned in passing, his eyes on his terminal. “Maybe she can be of help if we manage to find any more of that tainted Thirium.”

            “I can’t help but feel like she wasn’t completely honest about her findings.” Connor admitted, his eyes scanning the file over and over again. “But, Izzy said she was willing to assist in our investigation should it go further.”

            Hank snorted as he looked Connor. “It’s ‘ _Izzy_ ’ now?”

Connor smirked, his eyes still on the terminal as he said nothing more.

 

* * *

 

            The combination of chemicals kept repeating over and over again in Izzy’s mind as she traveled back to her home in the Riverfront District. Her gut was telling her that perhaps this wouldn’t be the last time her assistance would be needed. This didn’t seem like a typical drug dealer experimenting for fun. Typically, when a dealer was creating Red Ice, they would mix a concentrated packet of Thirium within the other ingredients, thus creating the cocaine like substance.

             Yet, one attribute of Thirium she didn’t specifically mention today was the fact that one Thirium was processed within an android, it’s properties changed slightly. While still a pure form of Thirium 310, the substance itself would break down. This would eventually mean the android itself would need a replacement of Thirium, almost how old cars would need an oil change. This was the interesting part to her, whoever mixed the mephedrone, broken down Thirium mix had done so directly through the android itself. But, why would someone do that? Androids couldn’t experience the same euphoria that came from Red Ice. There was something else at play here, something that Isolde Wallace couldn’t quite place her finger on.

             As she stepped through the front door of her home, the safe haven away from the outside world, the phone rang. Frowning, she wandered over to the receiver and scanned the caller ID. An unknown number, could it have been Hank or Connor? Sighing, she answered.

           “Hello?”

“It’s been a while.” Her breath hitched in her throat as her heart thudded. His voice ringing through her ears like nails down a chalkboard. Why had she answered the phone? She should have known better.

            Izzy swallowed. “Not long enough.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. “I want to put the past behind us, Iz. Let bygones be bygones.”

            “I can’t see a world where that happens.”

“But I can, and I know you can too if you just look at the bigger picture.” He explained. “The tainted Thirium you’re investigating. I know you feel that there is something truly wrong. Someone is messing with our formula. I need you to find out why.”

            She frowned. “Why did you send them to me? If you’re so certain about all this, why not help Lieutenant Anderson yourself?”

            “In my absence from CyberLife, things have gone on behind the curtain that I personally am not a fan of. You know of whom I speak. Things were much worse than either of us had anticipated after our departure. There is a lot to fix and now that I’ve returned, my focus needs to stay within the walls of the tower. I need someone I can trust out there behind enemy lines, figuring out what is happening.” She was silent. “You saw the mephedrone, correct?”

            So, he saw the sample too, she realized. “Someone is trying to play God with things they don’t understand. Help them figure out who so we can put an end to this.”

            “Why should I help you? I could detach myself from this now and never speak of it again.”

            He had her, he knew he did and damn him if it wasn’t evident in his tone. “Because I know you, Izzy. I know you so well. You’re curious. And when Isolde Wallace is curious, she searches for the truth. Besides, think of it as not helping me, but helping the androids.”

            She bit her lip, almost hard enough that she was certain she’d draw blood. Her eyes closing tightly as she inhaled sharply. “Just stay out of my way.”

            “Naturally.” He answered her as she was about to hang up, however catching her with one last thing. “When it’s all said and done, you should come by to the tower. I’ve missed you.”

            Quickly, she slammed the phone down with a loud **_bang._** Her body tense as her stomach tied in knots. She felt sick but wouldn’t give the satisfaction of acknowledging that he made her this way. Instead, she went for the next best option. The bottle of whiskey sitting on the mantel. Stars, Izzy thought she was over drinking away Elijah Kamski. Maybe things didn’t stay in the past like she had hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a comment or kudos or both!


	5. The First of Many Strange Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deviants aren't the only ones that must learn to break out of their programming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay, y'all. I had just moved to a new apartment so things were really hectic. 
> 
> One thing to note, there's a flashback at the beginning. It's all in italics. It'll say when and where the flashback starts.
> 
> Let me know if y'all are still reading this and if you like there this is going. I know it's starting off slow, but it's about to pick up, I promise! 
> 
> And of course, if you're from Zen, make sure to say "hi"!

**_CyberLife - 12 Years Earlier…_ **

 

            _Izzy couldn’t remember the last time she slept. Was it yesterday? Last week? Did she even sleep in the first place? What time was it anyway? Groaning, she put her head down on the desk in front of her. She had presented the design for the Thirium Pump to her boss, Elijah Kamski. The man who basically got her to drop out of college because he saw potential in her. Potential to help him bring his dream to life. After many talks, and lots of wine later, Izzy was hooked. The promise of what could be was so hard to ignore. Elijah was intoxicating._

_He loved the concept of the Thirium Pump, however the prototype was too big according to him. He wanted something smaller, even if it meant giving up some of the power. So, Izzy was redesigning it. They were on a time limit with the grant from the government, they needed to provide answers and right now, Izzy needed sleep. Or water. Maybe she just needed to hydrate._

_“I think she’s finally dead.” She heard as the man in question entered the room. “Which is a shame considering I didn’t take out any insurance policies on any of my employees.”_

_Izzy grinned, forcing her head up as she looked at Elijah. He looked just as tired, if not more so. His hair pulled back into a messy bun, he was still wearing the same dark blue sweatshirt. Izzy was certain that neither one of them had been home in days to change. Or shower for that matter. It was rather gross now that she thought of it. “I’m your **only**_ _employee, E.”_

_“For now.” Elijah smirked, walking closer to the workbench to examine Izzy’s progress. “Is it working yet?”_

_“Barely.” She admitted. “I think it’s going to be a trial and error sort of thing. I need to see it functioning before I try and adjust all the calibrations. If even one vector is off, the whole thing could prove unstable. I just have to--”_

_“Izzy.” Elijah interrupted her rant. “You can do this. Have faith.”_

_She watched him for a moment, the two locked in a stare down as Izzy tried to read passed his calm features for any sign of panic. He had none, even this late in the game he was rather calm. “How’s the Thirium formula?” She finally asked, tearing her eyes away from him as she focused back on the Thirium Pump; tightening a few different joints._

_“Progress has been made.” Elijah offered, sitting back in his seat as his arms folded across his chest. “But, it’s a trial and error sort of thing.” He was teasing her, she knew it the moment she glanced up at him._

_“Very funny, E.” Izzy replied flatly._

_Elijah’s grin only grew. “I think we should say ‘screw it’ and run our first test. Throw everything together.”_

_Izzy gave him a pointed look. “You’re mad.”_

_“We should strike while the iron is hot.”_

_“The iron isn’t hot, it’s not even warm as far as I’m concerned.” Izzy explained. “If we do this and fail, we could set ourselves back weeks. Hell, maybe even months!”_

_“Izzy.”_

_“Elijah.” She retorted._

_Elijah held an amused expression on his face as he reached forward and took the new Thirium Pump that Izzy had been working on. He examined it carefully, checking the current components as his brows furrowed. “Can I see the coding?”_

_Izzy pursed her lips before moving; her hand reaching for the laptop that rested against the leg of her work bench. She grabbed it and brought it up to the table, flipping open the top and began typing in her credentials. A few beats of silence passed as Elijah put the Thirium Pump down on the table and waited patiently. Or rather, as patiently as the man could be. She turned the laptop around, pushing it gently over to the man as she presented the source code._

_Elijah scanned it quickly, having seen this code numerous times before and feeling like he knew every variable perfectly. He skimmed down to the latest additions as well as the slight vector changes that to the naked eye probably meant nothing. To Isolde and Elijah, it made a world’s difference. His fingertips grazing lightly over the keyboard as he looked over the laptop to meet Izzy’s glare. “May I?”_

_“You want to change **my** code?” She asked defensively. _

_“I think I have a better solution.” He replied somewhat arrogantly._

_“No way, E. What are you changing?”_

_“Infusion rate.” He answered. “You have it set for a six pump rate--”_

_“That’s because it’s a six pump system pushing at least ten milliliters of Thirium at a time.” She interrupted. “Any less and you’re slowing down your androids. It needs to be at least a five for it to even come close to what you’re--” She looked over her laptop to see his sickening smirk as she realized exactly what he was doing. He wanted her to prove that it was capable of working on its own as is. It only proved him correct that they could test their new build. “You suck.”_

_Elijah chuckled. “I think we’re ready for a test run, Iz. We’ve already built the main shell, I believe I found the right mixture for Thirium 310, you’ve finished the other biocomponents. I know how important this pump is; it’s a core component, the spark that will bring our androids to life. Have faith in what we’ve created.”_

_Izzy’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Alright, E.” She gave in, forcing a weak smile. “Let’s do it.”_

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Present Day…**

 

            It had been almost two weeks since their last homicide investigation; everything else that had come across Hank Anderson’s desk was either boring paperwork, some sort of disciplinary reprimand from Fowler, or an annoying statistic from Connor. Typically that statistic came in the form of how many disciplinary marks Hank had on his record comparatively to the average detective in the Detroit Police Department. Then there was last Wednesday when Connor went on a fact based tangent about health risks of unhealthy eating when Hank wanted to go to Chicken Feed for lunch.

            Yes, it was a mundane two weeks with not much to go on. Hank had almost forgotten about the tainted Thirium or even the red haired ex-CyberLife employee. Almost. That was until the next case came in. Another homicide uptown. And of course, Connor was quick to wonder if they’d come across tainted Thirium once more. To which Hank begrudgingly told him to ‘ _can it’_ before laughing at there being a joke in there somewhere. Connor of course missed the joke completely, which only lead Hank to return to his grumpy old self as the duo made their way to the crime scene.

           

 

            The two story home was just on the outskirts of the city border in a quiet suburban neighborhood that rarely saw violence. Yet, on the rare occasion when violence did come to their doorstep, it brought out the entire block to see the commotion. Neighbors crowded around the permitted perimeter of the crime scene and barely stayed behind the holographic caution tape that marked from across the driveway and all around the front yard. Nosy neighbors looking for not just answers but hot tips to see who could have the best gossip for later.

            Hank, for one, couldn’t have hated the scene more as he drove up to the house. He honked in aggravation as he tried to get people to move, uttering curses as he gestured at the people standing in the middle of the road. Giving up, he parked the car a few doors down. “Fucking Christ.” He grumbled one last time as he exited the car with haste, slamming the door.

            Connor didn’t flinch; instead, he looked out the car windshield curiously at the crowd of people before finally exiting and following Lieutenant Anderson. His LED was spinning wildly as it flashed from blue to yellow and back again. The exterior of the house seemed undisturbed for the most part, say for the open front door and officers coming and going from the crime scene.

            One face stood out from the rest as he ventured out of the home, Detective Ben Collins. His eyes scanning the area before locking on the newly arrived Lieutenant and android sidekick.. “Hank.” He nodded before looking at the trailing android. “Connor. You two are in for some serious shit.”

            Hank roughly sighed. “Aren’t we always?”

Ben, somewhat reluctantly, turned to lead the two into the home. “We have two victims; Richard Grays and his wife, Maddison.” Ben explained as they entered the home. It seemed quiet enough, the main entrance hall was empty. Suddenly, the silence grew eerie as Ben lead them to the back room. “The suspect, a PL600 model; recently deviated. He went by the name ‘Garret’. A caretaker model that continued to stay on with the family after his deviancy.”

            “I thought we were passed all this bullshit?” Hank chided. “Let me guess, he was abused?”

            Ben shook his head. “From what we understand, he enjoyed being with the Grays.”

“Then what happened?” Hank asked.

            The trio turned the corner and entered the living room, neither Hank nor Connor were prepared for what had been awaiting them. Blood soaked the white carpets as two human corpses, male and female, were mangled. It looked as though someone had clawed their innards out as blood splattered all across the room. Their bodies were almost unrecognizable, to the point where Hank was almost in shock that they were able to identify the bodies accurately.  

            Connor deviated from the group as Ben and Hank continued on, stepping around the pools of blood as Ben continued to explain the scene in front of them. Connor, on the other hand, wandered towards the back of the room where a third body lied. The android; Garet.

            His mouth stretched open almost unnaturally as he lied on the ground. His body contorted to an unnatural position; a large gash in the middle of his forehead that had once spewed Thirium. Connor scanned the scene, looking for evidence only to find Thirium staining the wall in front of where the body lied. ‘ _He did this to himself…’_ He deduced as he bent down over the body. His fingers reached forward, gently tracing into the Thirium before bringing it up to his lips. A quick lick of the Thirium was all he needed to know it was tainted, just like the previous sample.

            “Jesus.” Hank muttered under his breath as he walked over to Connor.

“It’s another sample of tainted Thirium, Lieutenant.” Connor explained as he stood up straight again.

            Hank frowned. “Coincidence?” Although, he knew the answer to that.

“Unlikely.” Connor added.

            Hank Anderson exhaled sharply through his nostrils as his shoulders slumped slightly. “Alright, get Ms. Wallace back in our office tomorrow morning.”

Something strange was happening in Detroit and Connor was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 

* * *

 

           

            Izzy had unplugged her home telephone, not wanting to risk an inevitable follow up phone call from Elijah Kamski. Some would say she was paranoid, Izzy considered herself as careful. She didn’t want to be mixed up in whatever trouble he had gotten himself in. She had learned her lesson years ago. Now, she was paying the price.

            Yet, somehow she knew this wasn’t just a bad dream and that Elijah wouldn’t just go away. Not after he made a point to call her out. Even though she wished he would simply disappear.

            The theory of Kamski putting his game pieces on the board was only proved when a delivery android showed up at her house a few days after the call with a box of pure Thirium without a return address. Though Izzy had a sick feeling she knew who had sent it. As much as she hated the gift, she also couldn’t help herself from bringing the box inside her home. If the tainted Thirium was to come across her path again, she knew these packets would help her run her own tests at home.

            However, it had been two weeks of radio silence. Izzy hadn’t heard a peep out of her new friends, Lieutenant grumpy-pants and his trust robotic sidekick. In some respect, she wondered if it had been for the better. Maybe if she was forced out of the scene in general, she’d eventually be rid of her little Elijah Kamski problem. Again, a foolish thing to wish for. Yet, Izzy still hoped.

            Yet, this rainy Tuesday morning that seemed to be dragging that late summer day, Izzy was in her kitchen. A change of scene from her typical workstation view in her garage. She wore a somewhat large flannel shirt over a black tank top and pajama shorts. Her red hair a mess as she bopped around the kitchen to a silent tune that riddled her brain as she opened her refrigerator only to remember she had made a note to go food shopping soon. A note she clearly forgot she had made in the first place.

            Frowning, Izzy closed the refrigerator door and turned her attention to the counter. She wasn’t sure what she was hoping to see, maybe a sandwich that would just randomly appear to satiate her new found hunger. Only to find herself completely and utterly disappointed and seeing an empty counter. She was not going to subject herself to ordering another pizza. She had promised herself as much and also she had unplugged her only source of communication with the outside world. Yet, suddenly plugging in the phone to order some was becoming all the more tempting.

            Groaning and on the verge of giving in, Izzy was stunned when the ringing sound echoed throughout the house. Her head jerking quickly towards the telephone that was unplugged and sprawled on the kitchen table as her mind tried to process that yes, the phone was in fact unplugged. The ringing came again. “Wait…” She sighed in realization. “Doorbell. Smooth move, Iz.”

            A part of her didn’t want to answer; a gnawing paranoia in the back of her mind that thought perhaps the person on the other side of the door would be him. Although, she knew better than that. He didn’t go out in public just as much as she didn’t. He sent other people to do his dirty work. Yet, the insistent ringing told her this person either A, really needed to speak with her or B, knew she was not one to leave the house. She had a feeling it was an unhealthy mix of both with a more prominent lean towards B.

            Either way, Izzy made her way to the front door. Ready to battle whatever demon lied on the other side as she gripped the handle tightly and swung the door open. Her face contorting from relief, confusion, and then recognition with a hint of excitement. “Lieutenant Anderson, Connor.” She looked to the manila envelope that Hank hand tucked under his arm. “You have something for me.”

            “We tried calling before coming over unannounced.” Connor explained, his eyes scanning from Izzy to the empty home behind her, then back to Izzy. While she looked like a hot mess, for some reason, it seemed to work for her. At least, in Connor’s mind. “However, it seems your phone is not functioning properly.”

            Izzy’s brows raised curiously. “Yeah, it’s not working.”

Hank, as impatient as ever, derailed that conversation and shifted it back to the matter at hand. “Can we come in?”

            She gnawed at the inside of her lip in debate before finally stepping out of the way and nodding. Hank and Connor accepted the invitation and entered the home as Izzy closed the door behind them. Connor took the moment to examine the one story home. The kitchen to his left, living room to his immediate right. Further down was a doorway to another room he couldn’t really see, assuming that it was probably the bedroom. Curiously as he walked passed the kitchen, following Izzy and Hank, he noticed the unplugged phone on the counter. Suddenly, it made sense. Or rather, it made sense in the case of Isolde Wallace.

            “Make yourselves at home.” Izzy pointed to the couch as she walked over to the armchair and plopped into it. “I’d offer you something to drink, but--” She paused, blushing slightly. “I’m kind-of out of everything at the moment.”

            “I’m fine.” Hank said with a huff as he sat down on the couch. He did a double take as he looked to Connor, noticing the android was still looking around the room. “Kid, take a seat.”

            Connor looked at Hank as if considering what Hank had all but demanded of him before finally accepting the opportunity. He sat down as Hank slid the envelope across the coffee table and over to Izzy. Izzy, on the other hand, had watched the two closely. “You have an interesting relationship.” She commented. “You don’t see many people willingly working with androids. Although, I suppose that’s changing all things considered.”

            “It wasn’t willing.” Hank scoffed. “Not at first.”

“The Lieutenant and I had a turbulent relationship in the beginning. Once we got to know each other, we have been working harmoniously together.” Connor added, somewhat innocently as Hank rolled his eyes.

            “ _Harmoniously_ he says.” And even though Hank was rough around the edges, something told Izzy that Connor wasn’t too far from the truth in his assumption. As much as she wanted to push those buttons, her curiosity was beginning to get to the better of her as she leaned forward to grab the envelope. “It’s not pretty.” Hank warned her.

            Frowning, Izzy took the information with caution as she opened the envelope to reveal several photographs. She grabbed them, holding them gently as she skimmed through the massacre. The couple who had been brutally murdered by their android, she felt her stomach tie in knots at the sight. Izzy was not one to be squeamish, but even this was hard to look at. “What happened to them?”

            “The victims are Richard and Maddison Grays. A few days ago, we received a report that their neighbors had heard commotion, described more like a high screech, before reporting in a humanistic scream.” Connor explained as he watched Izzy shuffle through the photos of the crime. “Their android, a PL600 model who recently deviated, is the known suspect.”

            Izzy’s brows knitted closely together as she found the photo of the deceased android. “Emotional trauma?” She asked somewhat absentmindedly.

 “From what we were told, the android stayed on their own accord even after deviancy. He appeared to enjoy his home life with the Grays.” Connor added.

            Her thumb gently grazed over the large, blue gash on the android’s head. “Tainted Thirium.” It wasn’t a question.

            “Precisely.”

“It’s why we came to you.” Hank interjected.

            Connor and Hank noticed as Izzy seemed to be locked on that particular photo, as if she was unsure what she was looking at. “What happened to the android?” She finally asked. “Did someone shoot him or something?”

            “He did that himself.” Hank informed her. Izzy’s eyes darted from the photo to Hank, a look that neither he nor Connor hadn’t expected to see from the woman who seemed to be so flippant. She was in disbelief; shocked maybe? Connor couldn’t really decide what he was seeing. However, it was a interesting to see some sort of emotion from her that wasn’t sarcasm.

             Hank’s phone rang, ripping Izzy from her shock as she looked down at the photographs in her hands again. She immediately put them back in the envelope, fumbling with the clasp as Hank excused himself to answer the call. Leaving the android and ex-CyberLife employee to their own thoughts.

             The silence didn’t last long as Connor’s curiosity got the better of him. “Ms. Wallace--”

Izzy smiled politely. “Connor, I told you to call me Izzy.”

            His smile matched her. “Izzy.” He tested out her name again; it had been awhile since he had said it out loud. “May I ask you something?”

            Izzy sat back in her chair, relaxing into it as she nodded with ease. “Sure, Connor. What’s on your mind?” Connor was Isoldes first deviant encounter, say for Simon; the android she rescued on the sky train. Her ignorance in what made the deviants function was something she wished she could rectify. However, she never gave herself that chance. Now that the opportunity was sitting literally in front of her, Izzy wanted to know more about Connor and his deviancy. In some ways, she was hoping his question would somehow pertain to that. To her disappointment, it did not.

            “Why did you unplug your phone?”

Her smile faded quickly as the words left his lips. Of course he had seen the phone sprawled out in the kitchen; disassembled and quite frankly, dismembered. Connor was originally programmed to pick up on these things. Good to see CyberLife really keeping to their initial programming; Izzy grimaced. “I told you, it’s broken.”

            His LED flashed. She did say that, however, he was inclined to not believe her. “We could help you find someone to fix it. I can look up a few hundre--”

            “Connor--” Izzy quickly interrupted; realizing her quick snap was probably more suspicious to her initial intentions. “I don’t need the phone. I rarely use it anyway. Thank you though.”

            “Your pulse rate has increased.” Connor mentioned. “Are you alright?”

Stars, he wasn’t going to make this easy Izzy realized as she readjusted her position so her feet were now underneath her as she sat. “I’m fine.” She said, blinking a few times as she tried to reclaim some sort of calmness. “Still a little shaken from the photographs, is all.” It wasn’t entirely false. “What about you?”

            Connor’s LED blinked yellow as he frowned slightly. “What about me?”

“Aren’t you at all affected by this?” She asked, motioning to the envelope on the table. “You work in homicide, so I’m sure you see a lot of things. But this--”

            Connor’s frown softened as his lips quirked upward ever so slightly to that devious smirk Izzy was beginning to question if she hated or secretly admired. A little quirk that almost had her convinced that maybe Connor really was more human than she originally gave him credit for. “Is it because I am also an android that I should be affected by his death?”

            “Doesn’t hurt, I’m sure. But, no, Connor. I’m not asking if you’re affected by this because another android was killed. I’m asking how a crime scene as brutal as this make you feel.”

            Connor was taken back by Izzy’s question. No one had ever really asked him before if he was ‘okay’ or how he was feeling. “I’m not really sure.” He finally answered. “I suppose I’m bothered by it. The murder, the entire scene as a whole. Why the android resorted to suicide.” Izzy unintentionally made a face at that, something Connor didn’t miss. “What is it?”

            “It’s just weird is all.” Izzy admitted. “I wasn’t really too involved in the android uprising, so forgive my ignorance in all this. But, it seemed to me that most deviants in recent news never once took their own lives.”

            “Because they didn’t.” Connor agreed. “Most deviants I’ve encountered and able to share a mind link with, they seem to fear death as any human would.”

            That was a curious thought, Izzy realized. “Do _you_ fear death, Connor?”

“I would find dying to be an unfortunate interruption.” The two had found themselves locked in a stare down. Izzy found Connor to be intriguing. A force she hadn’t ever imagined to be faced with. She wondered if all deviants were like Connor or if he was simply just a special and rare breed.

            Izzy had left CyberLife well before the deviancy cases ever emerged. In fact, she had left once the new government hand began to reach into the halls of CyberLife and eventually take over what she and Elijah had built. However, Izzy was not exactly truthful in what she told Connor. Sure, she hadn’t dealt with deviancy directly. But, Isolde Wallace held on to many secrets, some she kept for safety reasons. Others, she kept because they involved the man she had grown to despise for a plethora of reasons.

            She made up her mind then, she wanted to know more. That need and hunger for knowledge blindsiding her just enough to want to see what made Connor tick. She’d unknowingly get her chance as Hank returned to the living room, looking somehow grumpier than when he left. “We have another one.” He announced.

            Connor quickly stood, his attention to the Lieutenant. “Another case?”

Hank’s attention turned to Izzy then. “I have a feeling there’s some of that tainted Thirium again.”

            Izzy swallowed hard, spotting Connor out of the corner of her eye to see he was already staring at her. “I guess I’ll be seeing you at the station again?”

“We’re going to need a lot more participation from you this time, Ms. Wallace.” Hank replied insistently.

            She shrugged. “I want answers just as much as you do.”

“We’ll be in touch.” Hank said.

            “We can’t call her--” Connor began.

“I’ll just assume to be at the station at twelve.” Izzy finished for him with a grimace.

            Hank glanced from Izzy to Connor before rolling his eyes and making his way to the exit. Izzy inhaled deeply, having a feeling that Connor had more to say. She wasn’t wrong. “I’d really like it if we could work together, Izzy.” He didn’t mean it the way she had thought. No, Connor was asking for Izzy’s cooperation. Something the trio were well aware she wasn’t putting maximum effort towards.

            Her top teeth raked over her bottom lip as she avoided his gaze; nodding slightly. Connor, somewhat satisfied with the gesture, took his leave and followed Hank to the next crime scene. Something indeed was brewing down in Detroit; something Izzy didn’t realize she’d be caught up far worse than she could have ever imagined.

           

 


	6. A Change In Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy decides to help Hank and Connor with the investigation as well as get to know the deviated android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hek. Here's a chapter. 
> 
> Y'all thank you so much for taking the time to read and comment. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> There's another flashback in this episode, it's in italics and there's a bold statement before it. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> And if you're from Zen, say "Hi!"

* * *

 

              Izzy’s curiosity got the better of her once again as she tore open a packet of Thirium and placed samples of the blue liquid into several vials. Each with a different color top for different research purposes. She planned a controlled experiment, focusing on recreating the exact tainted Thirium recipe in an attempt to understand it further. While the evidence log within the DPD was thorough, it still was lacking. She needed to see the chemical reactions up close and personal.

            There was one rather large problem in her attempt, however. Izzy had no way of getting her hands-on methadone or even its primal and potent original state, Methyl methcathinone. She wasn’t a drug dealer, she didn’t _know_ any drug dealers, and the chemical wasn’t something you could buy at a local pharmacy either. She knew the only way she was getting her hands on any sample of the illegal drug was at the Detroit Police Department. Perhaps Hank was right, maybe it _was_ time for Izzy to give one-hundred and ten percent.

            Izzy wasn’t sure if she was ready for that kind of commitment. It wasn’t like she had anything else going on. But, the overwhelming anxiety of being a person lately scared her. Now, she was being pulled out of her comfort zone and back into the living world. Something she was so out of touch with.

            There were pros to her new shift. Being near a newly deviated android was one of them. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t even the least bit curious about Connor and deviance as a whole. He was her ticket to a different world she sort-of had a connection to.

            Either way, Izzy found herself falling victim to the old habit of the insomnia lifestyle as she stared at the gifted Thirium in the vials before her. The remaining packets hidden safely in the locked workstation drawer. The vibrant blue of the chemical shining under the workstation lamp as she continued to stare at it. She sat back in her chair, her arms folding across her chest as she bit her lip. Her attention turning to the shelf on the far wall where the original Thirium Pump prototype sat. Yeah, she realized, she was going to have to play nice with others. There was no other way around it.

* * *

  
  


            Connor, for the first time ever in his short android existence, spaced out. Captain Fowler had been discussing the latest homicide cases with Hank, and like any time the duo found themselves in Fowler’s office, there was excessive yelling between the humans. Connor typically remained quiet in these times, except for rare occasions when he found himself throwing in statistic after statistic. He learned rather quickly that in most cases when humans found themselves in heated arguments that they really disliked being proved wrong. So, he tried to stay quiet unless need to state otherwise.

             This time, however, his mind was elsewhere. Three murders had popped up within the last few weeks. All involving some sort of deviant, tainted Thirium and a ton of unanswered questions. And while Connor could piece together crimes scenes with ease, there were just some things involved in this case that didn’t add up. Over and over again he tried to envision the reconstruction of the latest crime scene. Two victims, brutally murdered by a deviated android, the android bashed his head numerous times into the wall. The trauma finally killing him. What the reconstruction didn’t tell him, however, was why?

             “CONNOR!” Yelled the angry Lieutenant next to him, causing Connor to blink a few times as he looked from Hank to Fowler and back again. “Did your brain fry or something? Jesus.”

            “My apologies, Lieutenant. I was merely reconstructing the latest crime scene.”

Fowler exhaled sharply as he reclined slightly in his chair. “So, this _expert_ of yours is coming here to assist us?”

            “As far as I know.” Hank answered curtly.

“She better--” Connor realized they had been talking about Izzy. “If word gets out linking Deviants to these recent cases, regardless if that’s the whole story or not, we’re going to be having more than just humans knocking on our doors.” Hank and Connor knew what that meant; Markus. And while Connor and Markus held no ill will towards each other, he also understood that being on the same side as Markus was better than not. “Set her up downstairs. Dismissed.”

            Hank was not one to waste any time in leaving Fowler’s office and this was not the day that would change. He was up and out of the chair just as the last syllable of ‘dismissed’ left Fowler’s lips and already at the door; Connor followed.

            “He’s right, you know.” Hank muttered as the two walked to their desks. “If this gets out of control, your friend over at the Sanctuary is not going to be happy.”

            “Perhaps Izzy will come through and give us a new lead.” Connor offered as Hank plopped down in his chair. “Have you looked through the case file on our latest victims, Lieutenant?”

            “That Richard Grey was a biomedical engineer at CyberLife?” Hank answered. “I noticed it. Maybe the girl knew him?”

            Connor pursed his lips. “I’m not so certain of that. According to the report, Richard Grays was part of the CyberLife shift after Mr. Kamski and Ms. Wallace left.”

            “And what do you make of that?” Hank shrugged, Connor said nothing as his LED flashed frantically. The two men turning their attention to the door as the awkward, and tired looking, red haired girl in question wandered over. “Speak of the devil…”

            Connor eyed the girl carefully; as in previous meetings with her, she looked disheveled. Except, this time, she had a satchel slung over her shoulder. “Izzy.” He greeted with a polite smile, remembering to call her by her nickname.

            Izzy forced a tired smile of her own. “Afternoon.”

“I guess you decided to help us out after all.” Hank commented.

            She offered a sarcastic smile. “It was such a tempting offer; how could I refuse? Besides, I could use your help too. You scratch my back and all that.”

            Connor frowned contemplatively, not exactly understanding what she had meant. However, Hank seemed to as he sat forward in his chair. “Let’s get you settled in first before you go and make requests.”

            “Of course.” Izzy merely shrugged as Hank removed himself from his desk, grumbling over something having to do with _kids these days_ and all that. Granted, Izzy wasn’t exactly a kid being in her very early thirties.

            “There are a few things I wish to ask you as well, Izzy.” Connor mentioned as he walked with Izzy; the two following behind Hank as they made their way towards the basement of the DPD.

              “Okay--” Izzy replied cautiously. “Shoot.”

“Did you know Richard Grays?”

               “Jesus, Connor. Let the girl settle in first before interrogating her.” Hank rolled his eyes.

Izzy frowned slightly as the trio descended the stairs. “Can’t say the name sounds familiar. Why?” It wasn’t a lie by any means. The name didn’t sound familiar in the slightest.

            Richard Grays was one of our recent victims.” Connor explained. “He was a new biomedical engineer at CyberLife.”

Izzy nodded, suddenly understanding as she grinned mischievously. “Think I killed him, Connor?”

            The android nodded his head in her direction, looking at her curiously. “His android did.”

“Or was it all the perfect crime setup by me? I look like a killer, don’t I? Jealous that this guy took over my job?”

            Before Connor could reply, Hank interrupted. “She’s teasing you, kid.” The trio stepped through another doorway, finding themselves the lab of the DPD. The place was deserted; Izzy was relieved in some regard. “Sorry we have nothing upstairs for you--”

            “It’s perfect.” Izzy gushed as she walked towards the work table; she removed the satchel from across her body and placed it on the table.

            “What’s in the bag?” Hank asked.

“You wanted my help.” Izzy offered, opening the satchel and taking out the vials containing the blue liquid. “So, I’m here to help.”

            “Jesus.” Hank uttered under his breath.

Connor stepped closer to the table, his hand reaching for a vial before picking it up to admire it. His internal scanning mechanism immediately able to tell that this was Thirium in its purest form. “Where did you get this?”

             Izzy bit her lip as she brushed a strand of her wild red hair behind her ear. “I guess I have unwanted friends.”

Connor glanced at her, his lips parting slightly as his brows furrowed. “Kamski?”

             “I thought that prick couldn’t help us.” Hank cursed as he joined the duo at the table.

“Lieutenant, you have much to learn about Elijah Kamski.” Izzy explained his contempt. “He doesn’t move until he knows he can benefit from it. You had nothing to offer him that would benefit him.”

               “I should have his ass arrested for obstruction of justice.”

Izzy’s lips quirked upward in amusement. “I’d pay to see that.”

              “We know where you obtained these samples from, but why do you have them?” Connor asked.

There it was again; her devious smirk as she leaned forward, plucking the vial Connor held out of his hand. His LED flashed yellow as he studied her. “So suspicious of me, Connor?”

              Okay, now he understood she was teasing. It was clear when a matching smirk of his own appeared on his face. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t.”

            So, Izzy realized. He could tease right back. Connor’s deviancy became more and more intriguing by the second. Their little snarky battle stopping as Hank’s phone rang.

            “Fucking--” He snapped, looking at his phone. “Connor, show Izzy the terminal. Fowler needs me again.” Hank was out the door, leaving a trail of angry cursing his wake.

            Izzy and Connor were still staring at each other for a few heartbeats before Izzy looked away first. Her attention on the vials as she pulled the remaining samples from her bag. “I want to replicate the formula for the tainted Thirium. I think if I have a live sample in front of me it can help me understand what I’m working with.” She finally confessed, somewhat begrudgingly. “I’m trying to help here, it just takes me a bit to find any traction.”

            “I appreciate the effort.” Connor answered honestly.

Izzy looked back at Connor. His use of ‘ _I’_ and not ‘ _We’_ was interesting to her. “Can I ask you a personal question, Connor?”

            He seemed taken back by that; typically, _he_ was the one asking personal, line crossing questions. No one bothered to ask him anything on a personal level. “I suppose.”

            “I want to know more about deviancy.”

Connor, shockingly to Izzy, snorted. “As do many of us.”

            “Specifically, **_your_** deviancy.” Izzy corrected. “I mean, I created the biocomponents that are still used within androids today. Even **_I_** know little about deviancy.” She sighed, somewhat nervously. “I’m just wondering if you’d allow me to--” She stumbled over her words. “If I could--”

            Connor made a face. “You want to see my biocomponents--?”

Izzy’s eyes went wide. “NO!” She snapped, groaning in embarrassment. “I want to learn about you. What makes you different from an android that hasn’t deviated. What makes you different from one that has--” She looked back up at him, realizing he was smirking. “You…. you’re teasing me.”

            “A little.” He admitted as Izzy reluctantly smiled. It was interesting to Connor, the fact that Izzy **_was_** interested in what made him different. His deviancy was part of it sure, but she seemed interested in something much deeper. He sort-of like that concept. In turn, he thought, if someone who practically created his means of being alive took interest in him then maybe together they could uncover something about deviance as a whole. Perhaps Connor could finally figure out what it meant to be human, and maybe find himself a goddamn hobby. “I’ll make you a deal.” Izzy’s expression turned to a more curious one as Connor continued. “You find us new leads and I will tell you all I know about myself and my deviancy.”

            Her grin grew. “Deal.”

Connor learned two things about Isolde Wallace in that moment. One, she may have been sarcastic however, she had her own habits that he found almost endearing. The way she grinned when she found an opportunity to tease someone. Or the way she truly smiled at the chance to help in some way. That was the second thing he learned about Izzy. She genuinely seemed to want to help, even if she had an ass-backwards way of showing it. “Let me show you the terminal.” Connor offered as he made his way to the flat terminal screen on the back counter. Izzy followed, watching as Connor’s hand turned white as he placed it on the terminal, unlocking it. “You have access to limited information in case files. You’re not exactly working for the DPD, so anything outside what you personally will need to know will be inaccessible.”

            “All the fun stuff is always locked away.”

Connor gave her a amused look before looking back at the terminal; his LED blinking a few times as the terminal flashed with new credentials on the screen; Isolde Wallace. “All files are categorized by last name. I recommend looking over the three recent cases to learn the details.”

            “Three?” Izzy asked, making a face only to remember that yesterday Connor and Hank had left her home quickly to investigate another case.

            “We found another android that had committed suicide. Typically, this wouldn’t be a cause for alarm, however, we asked that any suspicious activity from androids be reported to us. The case file is in the terminal.” Connor explained. “Is there anything else I can assist with before you get started?”

            Izzy pursed her lips, her eyes locked on the terminal as her arms folded across her chest. “Yes, actually.” She admitted, looking at the android detective next to her. “I need some Methyl methcathinone.” That mischievous grin returned.

* * *

* * *

  


**_CyberLife 12 Years Earlier…_ **

 

            _Izzy had yawned herself into oblivion as she stretched in her office. She left Kamski in the tech demo room over an hour ago. The model android had been set on the machine, all parts assembled. Elijah had recommended Izzy get some rest considering the chances of this first demo not being ready right away. She at least agreed to return to her office for now; however, threatening as she left that she be alerted the moment it worked._

_The algorithm was in place, all programs including the RA program series had been uploaded. Each bicomponent accurately placed within the shell of their first prototype. Elijah was injecting the necessary amounts of Thirium 310. It was only a matter of time before judgement day. The two creators waited with bated breath._

_It had been a long time coming; the two finally coming to peace with the idea that it was either they created an android to the specifications that Elijah had originally offered to the government… or lose it all. Izzy prayed for the former._

_She plopped down into her desk chair, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she removed her shoes in an attempt to get comfortable. Her eyes fixing on the Thirium Pump prototype; the piece that started this whole mess she found herself in. A mess she was grateful to be a part of. The prototype that got Elijah’s attention; the prototype that gave her an opportunity of a lifetime. She was fond of it. A small smile appeared on her lips as she continued to admire it; her eyes slowly starting to close as sleep began to attempt to take hold._

_However, sleep would never come as her cell phone began to vibrate across the desk. Her eyes snapping open as she reached for the device and answered it. Her hands fumbling a bit as the phone found her ear. “Glad you didn’t fall asleep yet.” He was grinning, she could hear it in his tone._

_“E?” She asked. “Did it--” She choked slightly. “Is it?”_

_“Come see for yourself.” He hung up as Izzy’s grin widened._

 

_Izzy ran through the hallways of CyberLife, barefoot and grinning like a mad woman as she skidded around the next corner. Barely stabilizing herself as she ran for the tech demo room. Her heart pounding in her chest from the burst of energy and overall excitement as she ran for the panel, her hand slamming onto the scanner as the door opened not nearly fast enough for her._

_Izzy slid through the gap the mere second it was big enough and ran into the room. He was there; his long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun as he stared at the coding screen. The lines of code practically burning into the back of his eyelids from staring so long. However, when he heard the door open, he couldn’t help but grin. He swiveled around in his chair, looking quite pleased with himself as he stared at the young red-haired girl before him. “Took you long enough.”_

_“Is it real?” She asked breathlessly, her chest heaving from her attempt to catch her breath as she walked closer to him to see what he had been working on. “Is it finally happening?” She stared at the coding as Elijah turned in his chair once more, pulling up the schematics of the first android. Her blueprint for the machine build and combined it with his own creation; Thirium. Next to that, the code began to debug and soon, Izzy was standing face to face with the perfected recipe. “E--” She gasped, breathlessly laughing in disbelief. “You did it.”_

_“Come now, you did some work too.” He teased. “ **We** did it.” _

_She looked down at him, her lips quirking upward into an awkward smile at the gesture before returning to the screen once more. “Can we see it?”_

_His grin grew. “I couldn’t wait. I was eager.” He nodded towards the demo room and to the white shell that was hooked up to the machine._

_“And?”_

_“Impatient as ever, Iz.” Elijah grinned something wicked as he activated the console before standing. He placed his hand gently on her lower back and walked her into the main room. As they came closer, the machine came to life. The empty shell began to move. Izzy jumped slightly, causing Elijah to chuckle as the android slowly turned its head, its eyes opening to look at them. “Say ‘hello’ to our first android.” He looked at the android. “Activate skin and all RA programs.”_

_Izzy watched in amazement as the android slowly looked like a person; her pale skin filling out across the white plastic as long blonde hair grew from the top of her head. Her eyes shining to a beautiful crystal blue._

_“What is your function?”_

_The android paused for a brief moment before smiling. “I’m a prototype designed to assist my masters. By cleaning, cooking, helping with the family.”_

_Izzy felt tears sting her eyes as Elijah grinned. “Hop on down from the machine, show us your coordination functions.”_

_The android came down from the machine, taking a few steps before moving her arms in practical motions. “E--” Izzy gushed. “She’s perfect.”_

_“She is.” Elijah agreed._

_“What do we call her?”_

_He looked Izzy, his lips pursing slightly. “Would you like to name her?”_

_Izzy smiled thoughtfully, shaking her head. “No, you should.”_

_Elijah looked somewhat thankful as he returned his attention to the blonde android. “Register name.”_

_"What is my name?” She asked._

 

 

_“ **Chloe**.” He answered._

 


End file.
